Dice roll
Online Dice Roller Dice rolls Every roll in this game will be made with twelve-sided dice. Rolls are analyzed as follows: Dice pool The number of dice rolled ("dice pool") is determined by a number of variables, including the character's Attributes, Abilities, Skills, and external bonuses or penalties. The base dice pool for a given action is the combined levels of the Attribute and Ability most relevant to that action. Example: The pool for doing a backflip is Agility+Acrobatics. Difficulty The difficulty of a roll is the minimum number each die must show in order to be counted as a success. The standard difficulty for a roll is 7. Difficulty can be affected by skills, external bonuses and penalties, and GM discretion. Successes and Targets A die which shows a number equal or greater to the difficulty of the roll is a success. The number of successes needed to have a successfull roll is called the Target. The standard target is 1. This may be increased by GM discretion or external penalties which determine that a task is extremely unlikely to be accomplished by someone without significant relevant ability. The number of successes over the target is the margin of success. The greater the margin of success, the more impressive or complete the intended action will be. Typically, the GM may consider dice which exceed the difficulty by a greater amount to have more impact than those which barely succeed. Degrees of Success Botches and Rerolls A die which shows 1 will act as a negative success when analyzing the results of the roll. This is known as a botched die. Thus, a roll at standard difficulty with the results (10, 6, 5, 1) would have no successes. A roll at standard difficulty with the results (11, 9, 1) would have one success. If the final success count on a roll is negative (that is, more botched dice than successes, i.e. (11, 3, 1, 1)), this is known as a botched roll. A botched roll not only fails to accomplish the desired task, but has its own negative consequences. For example, someone attempting to rewire a circuit may electrecute themselves, a climber may fall, or a fighter may shoot an ally or lose hold of their weapon. As an optional rule, a die showing 12 may be counted as a success and then rerolled. The result of the reroll can count as an additional success, but a result of 1 on the reroll would not be counted as a botch. This way the reroll rule can allow for spectacular successes without potentially penalizing players for a lucky roll. Rolling Multiple Abilities In situations where the GM feels it is most appropriate to roll two separate abilities for a single action (i.e., something involving computer security might involve a check of Wit + Hacking + Investigation), the player will roll their secondary ability first, without using any attribute. The successes from this roll will then be converted to additional dice for the roll of the attribute and primary ability. The difficulty of the main roll will be increased by 2 to compensate. Assisted Rolls If you have another character helping you with a task, you may be asked to make an assisted roll. In this case, the character helping you will make the appropriate roll at standard difficulty, and each of their successes will add a die to your dice pool. You will roll at whatever the difficulty of the task is.